


In Another Life

by Charmedsevenfold



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, M for smut in later chapters, Rivalry, Romance, They respect eachother, but are still enemies, conflict of interest, falling in love slowly, no dangly bits, oh the inevitable betrayal, or so you think, smut will involve female parts, sorry - Freeform, tw: anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmedsevenfold/pseuds/Charmedsevenfold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being saved by Rose's shield, Pearl and the other Crystal Gems were defeated and taken aboard Peridot's ship. Now on a slow course for the gem homeworld, with no plan for escape, Pearl spends her hours learning the enemy.<br/>At least, that's what she keeps telling herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic begins during the two part Jailbreak special, but the events in this fic that overlap with these episodes don't necessarily occur in the same way. For instance, Steven is knocked out before Garnet is unfused. I just want to clarify!  
> Additionally, in this fic, I use the headcanon that Pearls are mass-produced on the homeworld as sentries, and that Pearl was Rose's sentry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it starts off sort of slow!

In Another Life  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Pearl recalled how she and the other Crystal Gems looked on in horror as Jasper talked down to Steven, snatching him off the ground as if he were a feather, then brutally bashing his face, knocking him out. At that moment, Amethyst and Garnet had snapped. The other two gems had immediately summoned their weapons, fueled by pure adrenaline and anger. But not Pearl. As the other two launched themselves into battle, Pearl had hesitated. She felt overwhelmed with emotion and fear. She and the others were supposed to protect Steven, yet here he lay, unconscious and beaten on the ground. Pearl felt useless and weak, her confidence crushed even further under the weight of Jasper’s blood lust. That was Steven that Jasper had just hit. That was Rose.  
  
Rage finally began to flow through her body, stifling her flight response. Forcing her hands to stop shaking, Pearl guided her spear from her gem and quickly assessed the situation before jumping into action. Pearl’s eyes were immediately drawn to the beach where Amethyst and Garnet were struggling against Jasper. However, Pearl saw a bigger problem. Peridot, much smaller and quieter than her escort, had almost gone unnoticed in the heat of battle. She was typing away on her hologram screen. Full of resolve, Pearl charged gracefully towards the technician. There’s no telling what will happen to us if that ship fires again, Pearl thought to herself. Just as she thrust her spear forward, Peridot noticed that she was under attack, quick reflexes barely enabling her to dodge.  
  
Pearl shifted her weight, preparing to strike with her spear a second time. Peridot had stumbled and now lay sprawled across the ground. This was her chance, Pearl realized as she lifted the spear higher. But she had hesitated. Looking down at her enemy, she was startled by the sheer vulnerability of the fear that Peridot held in her eyes. Pearl felt both wonder and pity, barely registering the sound of Jasper’s voice. “Peridot! The gem destabilizer!” Peridot sprang up. The crystal gem barely had time to marvel at her opponent’s agility before she felt a sharp pain on the ribs of her humanoid vessel. Everything had gone black and she had woken up in this cell.  
  
Touching the light wall, Pearl confirmed her suspicions that it was constructed of the same particles as Peridot’s gem destabilizing taser. This is modern gem tech, she thought. So far, the home world gems seemed to not rely on their internal magic, hardly using their gem weapons. Pearl felt a wave of overwhelming sympathy and grief for Lapis who had seen this transition from spirit and soul to alloy and metal firsthand on the home world. It must not feel like home at all. She has no home. She’s a relic on her own planet and a prisoner on this one.  
  
“But we’re not on Earth anymore. We’re in orbit on a home world ship,” Pearl said under her breath. The sound of her own voice seemed to affirm her thoughts as anxiety flowed through her veins like fire and ice. A melodic, distant-sounding voice interrupted her panicked thoughts.  
  
“Do you derive comfort from conversing with yourself?” Peridot’s geometric green boots clacked on the floor as she came to a halt in front of the cell. Pearl looked up at the other gem, the yellow haze of the destabilizing wall subtly distorting the other’s figure. Pearl sighed in frustration.  
  
“Is it your intent to mock me, or did you come here to gloat?”  
  
“It was a legitimate question. I came here to ask you a number of questions.”  
  
“Questions?” Pearl asked with a twinge of hostility.  
  
“Yes. Questions. A sentence worded or expressed so as to elicit information.” A subtle smirk flashed across Peridot’s face.  
  
“What have you done with Steven and the other gems?” She asked, refusing to acknowledge Peridot’s joke. The green gem’s eye twitched in irritation.  
  
“You are also trapped here. Your life is likely in danger. Yet your thoughts continue to focus on your comrades, why?”  
  
“Did Jasper put you up to questioning me?” Pearl continues to ignore the other’s inquiries.  
  
“No. My escort is engaged in writing a report for Yellow Diamond. I am here of my own volition. I suppose that you could say I am attempting to sate my own curiosity.” Peridot’s eyes seemed distant, like the glimmering reflections in the fountains of Pearl’s room.  
  
“Your own curiosity.” Pearl repeated as she considered the explanation. Peridot’s eyes refocused on Pearl. Even through the haze of the cell wall, those sharp green eyes seemed to bore holes into her head. This gem was extremely intelligent, Pearl could tell by the way that she carried herself.  
  
“Why do you stare at me?”  
  
Pearl was startled. “I was thinking of the home world.”  
  
“Once again, you think of irrelevant topics despite having one foot in a grave and the other on one of your Earth banana peels.” Peridot smiled, satisfied at the opportunity to reference one of her Earth readings. “However, should it still occupy your thoughts at the conclusion of my questioning, I will allow you the privilege of access to my vast amount of knowledge. I am very well versed on all subjects regarding ou- ... my home.”  
  
“Okay, well… get on with it.” Pearl’s voice broke slightly at the end of her sentence.  
  
“First question,” as if to emphasize her point, Peridot held up one levitating finger, “on the beach, you could have eliminated me. Why did you not do so?” She pursed her lips in expectation. Pearl considered this for a long while.  
  
“Too many gems have already died on this planet. It’s not what Rose would have wanted.” Peridot stared at the wall with a deadpan expression.  
“You think very highly of her.”  
  
“Yes”  
  
“She was a traitor.” Pearl was taken aback.  
  
“She-”  
  
“-killed countless members of her own species.” Peridot cut her off disdainfully. “She abandoned the home world, betrayed Yellow Diamond, turned her back on her duties, and you, her lowly, naïve sentry, YOU followed her blindly.” Pearl was finding it difficult to breath. She had no control of anything that was happening to her. She had no control of anything happening to the other gems, she had no control of anything happening to Steven, she had no way out of here, no plan to save them. And now Peridot was slandering Rose. How could she do such a thing how could she say such things how could she-  
  
“YOU NEVER EVEN KNEW HER!” Pearl screamed, tears coming to her eyes. Her breath came in wheezing gasps, “You never had one single conversation with Rose. How DARE you detail all of her supposed ‘crimes’ without having any understanding of her motivation. You could never even hope to be HALF of the gem that she was-” Pearl struggled to talk between heaving gulps.  
  
Peridot had grown very quiet. She stared at the other gem uneasily. Pearl met her gaze through blurry eyes, realizing how pathetic she must look, but unable to stop the tears streaming down her face. “The others are safe.”  
  
“What?” Pearl choked out.  
  
“Your friends, the other gems and the boy with Rose’s shield, they are safe.” Peridot coughed and looked away, the dim corridor lights reflected off her visor, hiding her eyes. The technician turned hesitantly, and began to slowly walk down the hallway.  
  
Her voice trembled, “Where are you going?”  
  
“To set a new course in the ship’s navigational system.” Peridot replied without turning around.  
  
“Where are we going?” she asked quietly.  
  
“I assumed that it was obvious.” Pearl braced herself for the answer she had long craved to hear but now dreaded. “The gem home world.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It had been a day and a half since Pearl and the others were taken aboard Peridot’s ship. Since her episode yesterday, Pearl had learned from Jasper (between many menial insults) that Lapis was also being held in a cell. She surmised that, for one reason or another, Lapis was now viewed as an enemy. She could spend all day thinking of scenarios that would lead to such an outcome, but the number of variables would make it impossible to be certain. It was times like these that Pearl envied Steven and wished that she could simply sleep, allowing events to transpire as they would. Time seemed to crawl in this cell. Pearl yearned for a distraction.  
___  
  
She heard the static of Peridot’s holoscreen shortly before the gem came into view. Pearl immediately felt defensive. Since yesterday’s event, even the thought of the technician put her on edge. As if Peridot could sense her hostility, she spoke, “Suppress your anger. I did not come down here to antagonize you. I am simply verifying that all prisoners are accounted for.” Pearl felt agitated at the blatant reminder of her status.  
  
“Did Jasper order you to do this?” Pearl asked snidely. Peridot was startled by the other’s spiteful remark. Her cheeks flushed deep green.  
  
“I-I don’t want to hear it from a defective gem like you! Jasper is NOT my superior! She is nothing more than an escort, so I never have and never will take orders from her!” She stuttered angrily. Pearl was unable to stop herself from smiling bitterly.  
  
“You lose composure when you’re angry. Make no mistake, I won’t forget that.” Peridot forced a placid expression, recovering quickly.  
  
“I was simply disappointed that a gem of your intelligence level would resort to such petty taunts. If you’re going to be rude to me, at least do it properly.” She looked down her nose at Pearl. The Crystal Gem was thrown by the reversal.  
  
“That seems rather hypocritical considering the way that you antagonized me yesterday” she retorted.  
  
“Actually…” the green gem hesitated “I would like to apologize.”  
  
“You what?”  
  
“It was unbecoming of me. I should not have stooped to that level; you have already been captured and there is no need for further hostility.” Peridot said simply. She looked down at her still buzzing holoscreen, tapping at it with the remaining finger on her right hand. The air felt tense.  
  
“How does that work?” Pearl changed the subject, fidgeting nervously.  
  
“Technicians on the gem homeworld have been able to interface technology with our humanoid forms. This integration is incredibly useful; however it is only compatible with certain gems, so specialists such as myself are in high demand.” Peridot flashed a small, proud smile. Her abilities are very important to her, and I may not have another chance to learn more about modern gem technology. Peridot continued to tap the display. This information could prove to be crucial, and she seems to enjoy discussing it. I will indulge her… for the sake of the others. Pearl told herself.  
___  
  
Pearl found the topic to be fascinating. Though Peridot grew annoyed each time the other gem asked a question, she always answered thoroughly and without fail, graciously withholding laughter at Pearl’s ignorance. Garnet did not talk often, Amethyst had few intellectual interests, and Steven was too young to have many intelligent discussions, so the Crystal Gem significantly enjoyed her conversation with Peridot. She had grown so engaged that two Earth hours passed without her realizing.  
  
Only when Peridot looked down at her Holoscreen, realizing how greatly the exchange had delayed her time-sensitive duties, did the conversation end. “I have important work I must attend to.” Pearl stared through the destabilizing wall at nothing in particular. Startled out of her calculating mindset, she was reminded of her situation; the returning pressure prompted thoughts of the Earth legend of Atlas. “Though you are quite uncultivated in matters regarding new gem machinery, you seem quite knowledgeable about antiquated gem magic. This data could prove useful to me. Therefore we may speak again later.”  
  
“You want to learn about our innate abilities…from me?” Pearl was surprised.  
  
“We are only taught what we need to know on the home world. I am a technician. I was only provided with foundational knowledge on the history of gem magic.” A planet that limited the education of its people did not sound like home to Pearl. The thought chilled the blood in her body’s veins. She watched as the green gem walked briskly away, desperately searching for another topic to occupy her thoughts. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
“What do you mean there is a malfunction?” Pearl didn’t quite understand the situation.  
  
“It means exactly what I said. There is a malfunction in the ship’s impulse engines. It is going to take us twice, if not three times as long to reach the home world.” Peridot replied irritably. “I hope that you do not find yourself too bored during our voyage.”  
  
“You’ve taken an interest in my state of mind?” The other gem found herself feeling genuinely surprised, though not unpleasantly so.  
  
“If you had actually taken the time to analyze my speech patterns, you would see that my comment was composed of approximately 50% sarcasm.” The technician smiled, an expression that appeared far too genuine for the gem’s typically sardonic face. “My interactions with you have been very profitable so far. Therefore I find it in my best interest to continue our discussions throughout the duration of our travel.” Pearl could not find it in herself to complain. Something in her began to feel a sensation similar to satisfaction, and she temporarily forgot her own fears of complacency.  
  
___  
  
“Your comrade, the fusion-”  
  
“You mean Garnet?” Having grown accustomed to Pearl’s habit of cutting off her sentences, the green gem no longer found herself annoyed. Rather, Peridot found the eagerness intriguing and even appealing. It seemed to her that the Crystal Gem’s mind moved more quickly than her mouth.  
  
“Yes. Is Garnet always in a fused state?” Peridot thought the notion to be extremely unusual, and had desired an explanation since first seeing the gem face to face five days ago.  
  
“Almost all of the time. We rarely see Ruby and Sapphire…”  
  
“Why would two gems choose to stay fused indefinitely?”  
  
“Ruby and Sapphire are extremely compatible. That is why their combined form looks so human.”  
  
Peridot did not understand. “But they are not a perfect fusion. Their fused form has an additional eye. If they cannot thrive in perfect tandem, why maintain the fusion?”  
  
“Ruby and Sapphire love each other.”  
  
“That is a human emotional construct, is it not?”  
  
“It is just a word, Peridot.” The green gem found that being directly addressed suited her well. “Gems are not emotionless, though, without frequent exposure, most gems lack the emotional complexity that humans as a race possess inherently. When broken down, the idea of love can be grouped into several simpler abstractions. I find that to feel such a thing, one must have a thorough understanding of the personality and motivations of another being, have a high regard for said other being, and be willing to accept their flaws and faults. Part of the notion of love is the ability of two living things to work through any disputes and differences that they may have for the sake of creating or maintaining a deep bond.” Pearl remembered her many intimate conversations with Rose. A light blush dusted her cheeks, but she felt empty.  
  
“I am unsure as to what interactions constitute love…or even a less deep bond.” Peridot felt embarrassed at her lack of knowledge on the topic, but the emotions of organics were not her field of expertise.  
  
“Have you ever fused before?” The white gem asked, genuinely curious. Peridot was wracked with unpleasant memories, and quickly chose to dodge the question.  
  
“I am not a skilled dancer.”  
  
“I could teach you.” Peridot’s expression went blank, her body language more rigid than usual. She shifted her weight several times, looking anywhere but at Pearl. When she finally spoke, she did so slowly and carefully.  
  
“That is not acceptable. Would you not try to escape, or bring harm to my form?” She now felt incredulous and defensive.  
  
“Even if I were to escape, where would I go? I haven’t the slightest idea how to pilot this ship and we are now five days out from Earth. I suggested it as a way to pass the time.” Pearl felt taken aback at the fervently suspicious manner in which Peridot treated her kind offer. She stared at the cell floor; the ensuing silence seemed to stretch on for whole minutes. When the other finally spoke, the hesitation in her voice was palpable.  
  
“Very well.”  
  
Shocked, Pearl looked up to see Peridot’s face flushed a deep green. The specialist felt an entirely new sensation. Her limbs felt numb and icy, while her chest felt tight and firey. The feeling was simultaneously similar and entirely incomparable to dread.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The air was electric. Peridot’s limbs operated mechanically as she disarmed the destabilizing wall and entered the cell. Her mind was frozen, though in her chest she felt fear: fear of the implications of her actions, fear of the repercussions, fear of deception, fear of being caught fraternizing with the enemy, and above all, fear of sentimentality, of concepts that she did not understand.  
  
The cell itself was fairly spacious and square shaped, measuring approximately twelve feet from end to end. Pearl speculated that, though quarters would be tight, a dance lesson was not outside the realm of possibilities. They would perform a simple Waltz, she told herself, and nothing more. Offering dance instruction did not equate to sympathizing with one’s adversary. “The Waltz is a form that relies on precise, coordinated steps and maintaining a specific distance from your partner. For the purpose of our lesson, I will take the lead.” The white gem marveled at the false confidence in her own voice. As Peridot stood on the other end of the cell, seemingly rooted to the spot, Pearl decided to make good on her promise to lead, slowly closing the distance between them.  
  
Pearl reached for the green gem’s hand. Though she was unsurprised at the way the other recoiled from her touch, the Crystal Gem found that the action still stung. “I apologize.” Peridot’s mechanized voice wavered as she spoke. She held her hand out awkwardly in front of her body.  
  
“It’s alright, Peridot.” Again, Pearl reached for the other. This time their hands connected. It was such a simple gesture, the intertwining of one’s fingers with those of another, yet it seemed to cascade and overflow with significance. Pearl could not bring herself to look up at her enemy’s face. It did not matter. She already knew. Slowly, deliberately, she guided Peridot’s hand to rest on her shoulder, and placed her own hand on the other gem’s waist. Both gems were silent for the entirety of the lesson.  
  
With each step, spin, and dip, Pearl felt herself gradually falling deeper and deeper into an inescapable chasm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
One week into their voyage and Pearl had learned many things. Chief among these new discoveries was that Jasper spent much of her time on the ship’s training deck, that the other Crystal Gems were being treated decently, and that Peridot had the potential to be an excellent dancer, among other things. Despite her newfound comfort with the green gem, Pearl still found herself falling into fits of panic. This was one of those days.  
  
The feeling came on suddenly and unexpectedly as she stared blankly at the destabilizing wall. Her limbs began to feel icy and numb. It crept slowly though her veins until it reached her chest and she began to hyperventilate. Between her tears and shallow gasping, Pearl hardly noticed when her vision went spotty. She wanted so badly to run away from her own body but she could not even bring herself to stand. How could she allow herself to grow so complacent? How could she allow herself to think of anything other than escape? How could she push aside her promise to protect Earth? How could she fail Steven like this? How could she fail rose? Her blood felt colder and colder. She sobbed into her hands.  
  
Pearl was unable to register her surroundings. She did not hear footsteps approaching in the corridor, nor did she hear the startled intake of breath. She did not see the dismay on the home world gem’s face. She did not hear the destabilizing wall disarm. Only when she felt a hand awkwardly tap her shoulder was she startled out of her detached state.  
  
Peridot stared, anxious and confused, at a pale, tear-stained face. Her mind worked light-years per minute attempting to quantify the situation, but she could come to no result. All that the technician was able to deduce was that the gem she had begun to find congenial was in distress. Haltingly, she reached for the other, executing the only action she could recall from her reading that induced comfort in humans.  
  
Pearl felt metallic arms wrap around her waist, pulling her into an embrace. Peridot’s mechanized limbs chilled her skin, but the other gem’s chest was warm and soft. Pearl’s body went slack in Peridot’s grasp as she leaned into the hug.  
  
The cell had been left open, but Pearl did not move. The two gems remained this way for some time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
“Were you in love with Rose Quartz?” Peridot’s calculating green eyes scanned Pearl’s features for a reaction, though her eyes now held benevolence that had previously been lacking. Pearl pulled her legs in closer to her chest, and her expression visibly softened. Her tears had long since dried.  
  
“Yes…I suppose so.”  
  
“You are a pearl, a gem created to be loyal and serve the home world. Is love an emotion that truly is so strong as to compel one to betray their own inherent purpose? I was created to be intelligent…to think critically and analyze data. I have yet to experience anything powerful enough to lead me to abandon my function.”  
  
“Love itself was not what lead me to turn my back on the home world. I also believed in her ideals. It was love that enabled me to open my heart and my mind to those beliefs. But I suppose…If I had loved her…but we had a conflict of interest…I would have chosen the path that I believed was right…not her path.”  
  
“I must say, though I firmly believe your actions to be wrong, I respect your resolve. This does not acquit you of traitor status, but it grants you veneration in my mind.” With the lack of the bright destabilizing wall, Peridot’s green eyes gleamed in the dimness of the cell.  
  
“Peridot…you’re so very intelligent. I know that you believe that I am also smart. You’re very logical. You have a good capacity for reason. So hear me now when I say that what the home world did to Earth…what they are planning to do again…is wrong. You were sent to Earth to repair the Kindergarten site…but who are we to judge the value of human life to be lower than our own?” Pearl looked imploringly over at the technician.  
  
“According to our records of Earth, humans as a species have supplanted and eliminated dozens of other species to obtain monetary wealth or resources. Their impact on their planet is much like that of a disease in a host or a virus in a computer. Gems as a species have never used or valued something so trivial as monetary wealth. Our expansion, though it also comes at the cost of other life, is in the pursuit of knowledge and the continuation of our own kind. Survival instincts are universal amongst all sentient life forms. It is becoming increasingly difficult to produce new gems on the home world. We need this planet.” Pearl was disappointed, but not deterred. She was determined to make Peridot change her mind. She wanted Peridot to see the errors in her beliefs. She wanted Peridot to see that the homeworld had grown corrupt. She wanted Peridot to be good. The green gem was not as cold and cruel as she at first seemed. Pearl was going to win her over.  
  
“I do not enjoy living on Earth…and I don’t always understand or even particularly like humans. In fact, Peridot, I’m quite miserable living on that planet…I don’t belong there. I don’t belong anywhere, really.” The green gem felt something twinge in her chest. “Despite all of this…I believe in humans. They may not all be smart, they may not all be strong, and they may make mistakes…but every human, regardless of the presence of authority figures, is an individual. They are all incredibly unique, they all have an infinite number of paths to follow, they all have dreams to achieve. I never had those kinds of options or that kind of individual freedom on the home world. Few gems did. That’s why I chose to protect Earth.”  
  
Pearl’s passion, though misplaced in Peridot’s eyes, was contagious. Looking at the Crystal Gem, she felt a fire in her chest that she could not describe. She wanted to reach out and touch the other gem again. She didn't know why.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
She had accomplished all of her duties for that time cycle. Now, sitting in front of her holoscreen, Peridot was unable to help herself as she began to read Earth literature on love and affection. The specialist, being designed for intelligence, was curious by nature. She justified this research on the premise that there existed some void in her own knowledge. This, she told herself multiple times as she read deeper and deeper into the topics.  
  
“Physical expressions of affection…” Peridot read further.  
  
She was scandalized and intrigued. On the home world, physical expressions of affection were practically unheard of. Most were not forbidden, but they were extremely uncommon. Yet, these were things that humans did on a daily basis. Did the Crystal Gems, having lived so long on Earth, do such things?  
  
Did Pearl do such things?  
  
The thought made Peridot feel strange. Her face heated up and something in her gut twisted. She was reminded of her own embrace with Pearl, and suddenly realized how intimate the gesture had been. She spared a thought to how delicate and warm the other gem had felt in her arms, but was quickly reminded that she was the same gem who had nearly plunged a spear through Peridot’s chest. There was nothing delicate about her. Delicate had been the wrong word. ‘Graceful’ was a better term to describe the Crystal Gem. She fought gracefully and danced gracefully, each movement of her lithe limbs was carefully calculated and each twist of her slender body, incredibly precise. Pearl was meticulous, powerful, and intelligent. The white gem was beautiful. Peridot blushed more deeply, running mechanized fingers over the place where the other’s head had rested not long ago.  
  
The door to the bridge slid open. Rapidly shutting down her holoscreens, Peridot turned in her chair to face Jasper. “What are you up to, runt?”  
  
“Research.”  
  
____  
  
It felt like a waste to Peridot for such a strong, perceptive gem to have such ill-conceived ideals. She was determined to sway Pearl’s loyalty. Should she personally apologize and hand the human boy over to Yellow Diamond, there was a chance that she might be forgiven, redeemed, and welcomed back to the home world. Perhaps she and Peridot could even work together. The thought delighted the green gem. She had enjoyed every conversation with Pearl since bringing her aboard the ship two weeks earlier. Her dancing had also improved significantly.  
  
Jasper had kept primarily to herself, only asking once why Peridot continued to visit the prisoner. She had been satisfied with Peridot’s answer, “research and, hopefully, to direct her allegiance once again to the home world,” and had not asked again. This was not a lie. In fact, Peridot was once again headed to the lower levels of the ship to do just that.  
  
___  
  
Peridot was having little luck with her endeavor. Though, despite Pearl’s failure to be swayed, the gem still looked at the technician with warmth in her eyes. “Pearl I do not know how to make you understand. Your inability to change your loyalties despite my explaining all of the facts and subtleties of the situation baffles me. Pearl I want for you to survive this. I want for you to succeed. I want for you to be revered and respected by the other home world gems in the way that I respect you.” Pearl flushed teal as she stared at her own feet. She would not change her mind.  
  
“I’m certain they would respect me if they understood.”  
  
“But they won’t. Those other gems…they won’t take the time to listen to you or to perceive and recognize your virtues like I have. They will not understand you like I do.” Peridot’s speech pattern and word choice became less and less eloquent as she unconsciously leaned closer to the other gem. Something inside her was stirring. She felt fiery. Pearl perceived the distance between the two as growing smaller, but made no motion to move or speak. She slowly raised her head, meeting the technician’s gaze. They were inches apart. Her breathing came ragged.  
  
This close, Peridot was startled by the sight of Pearl’s eyes, such a vibrant turquoise green, so much intelligence and resolve behind them.  
  
Something inside Peridot snapped. Some ancient, primal force, a vestigial instinct left over from thousands of years ago drove her forward.  
  
She closed the remaining distance, pressing her lips feverishly and inexpertly against Pearl’s.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Pearl was shocked. She had never been kissed by anyone before; her feelings for Rose had been unrequited and expressions of physical love amongst gems were few and far between. Her mind was completely and utterly at war with itself, half of it screamed at her to pull away, to summon her spear, to stab the enemy, to escape; half of it seemed to melt and urge her forward against the other’s surprisingly soft lips. Her body was on fire and her heart was pounding, she could feel that her face had turned bright teal. This was wrong, it was taboo, it went against everything she was as a Crystal Gem. For one agonizingly long moment, she did absolutely nothing. She felt frozen in time and space.  
  
Peridot seemed to suddenly realize, significantly late, what she had done. She felt disgusted with herself; this represented an act of sympathy for her opponent, and worse, it seemed, Pearl did not return her affection. She was about to pull away when suddenly, the war inside the other gem seemed to settle itself, and she began to return the kiss. The technician’s mind went blissfully blank as she pressed back with renewed fervor, slowly beginning to move her lips. Though her limbs were mechanical, they still enabled a sense of touch. Peridot had never felt more grateful for this than at that moment as she reached up to place one hand on the back of Pearl’s head, fingers twining through soft tufts of hair, and the other gently on her cheek. She had done A LOT of research.  
  
Pearl was surprised, but not unpleasantly so as Peridot cupped the back of her head, urging her closer. Nor did she find it unpleasant when Peridot ran her tongue slowly along her lips. The white gem opened her mouth slightly, and the other’s tongue slid hesitantly inside. Peridot began to rationalize her actions; the prisoner was still in her cell, this encounter was not enabling an escape attempt or assisting her in anyway, this could not qualify as an act of treason; she began to feel more confident. Her tongue glided slowly, almost reverently through Pearl’s mouth. Every nerve in Pearl’s body sent electric jolts down her spine. Her blood ran hot and fast through her veins. She allowed Peridot to take the lead. The Crystal Gem’s hands came to rest on the small of Peridot’s back, finding that this part of her, too, was not mechanical.  
  
Another minute passed before the two split apart, but Peridot did not take her hands off of Pearl. She gripped the other’s hair, pulling her head back tenderly. With her other hand, she trailed her fingers cautiously over the dancer’s cheek, across her jaw, and down her neck. The green gem’s touch was feather light, but Pearl shuddered, shutting her eyes in embarrassment. Her fingers trailed down farther and farther, and Pearl began to breathe more raggedly, opening her eyes only when she realized Peridot had stopped at the neckline of her shirt, where sheer met the soft fabric that covered her chest. Nothing escaped Peridot’s notice. She had dedicated every processor in her body to committing each detail to memory. She felt hot in the pit of her stomach and tight in her chest. It was an unfamiliar feeling.  
  
Peridot and Pearl stared at one another for a long time. The technician’s eyes were glazed over, but she seemed to the Crystal Gem to appear almost as sharp as ever. She was carefully analyzing the situation, running through various situations and variables in her mind. She came to a decision.  
  
“I have time sensitive duties I must attend to…may we talk more at a later point?” It would not be wise to continue right now. Both she and Pearl needed time to process what had just occurred. She needed time to do more research. Pearl simply nodded her head, too dazed to speak.


End file.
